Push notifications can be provided to mobile devices having mobile applications installed thereon. Diagnosis of failure by a mobile device to receive and/or display such push notifications is a manual and laborious task fraught with error. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.